Lettre à un ange
by amellg
Summary: Pétunia écrit à sa soeur une dernière lettre qu'elle ne lira jamais. Une lettre d'amour et de regrets.


Lily, pardonne moi, pardonne moi de t'avoir tant fait souffrir, pardonne moi d'avoir gâché ton bonheur. Si tu savais comme je regrette Lily, si tu savais. J'ai su que tu étais morte avant qu'on me le dise. Je l'ai su le lendemain en me levant, j'ai trouvé qu'il manquait quelque chose à ce monde. Tu as toujours été tellement belle Lily, si souriante et rayonnante. Tu n'étais pas humaine. Tu n'étais pas un monstre non plus comme je te l'ai si souvent dit. Tu étais bien au dessus de tout ça. Tu étais le centre du monde. Tu étais un soleil. Un véritable soleil. Tu as toujours été ainsi. Tu te souviens pendant notre enfance? Tu étais toujours prête à aider les autres. Toujours à sourire même quand tu n'allais pas bien. Tu ne t'en ai jamais rendu compte, mais tu faisais tellement de bien autour de toi. Un simple sourire de ta part réchauffait le coeur le plus froid. Tu faisais tout ton possible pour réconforter les gens mais tu n'avais pas besoin de mot. Rien que ta présence faisait du bien. Tu respirais la joie de vivre. Si tu savais comme je m'en veux d'avoir si souvent effacé ton magnifique sourire. Si tu savais comme je regrette tout ce que j'ai fait. J'ai agit par jalousie et aujourd'hui plus rien ne compte à mes yeux que ton sourire. Ton sourire que je ne reverrais plus jamais. Ton sourire que j'ai tant de fois loupé. Ton sourire que je ne suis jamais parvenue à imiter. Pourquoi? Pourquoi est tu partit? J'ai brisé ma promesse il y a bien longtemps mais je serais prête à tout recommencer pour que tu tiennes la tienne. Je voudrais te revoir sourire. De ce sourire qui éclaire le monde. De ce sourire qui me donne envie de pleurer de bonheur. Où es-tu Lily? Tu ne peux pas être morte! Un être aussi pur que toi ne peut pas disparaître! Tu es tellement parfaite! Je rêve d'entendre ta voix. Je rêve de revoir tes yeux. Ton visage. Ton sourire. Je rêve de te prendre dans mes bras comme nous le fessions quand nous étions enfants. Deux petites filles innocentes, insouciantes. Pourquoi a t-on grandi si vite Lily? J'aurais voulu rester ainsi, innocente et tellement heureuse. On était inséparables. Je voudrais réparer toutes les erreurs que j'ai commise. Toutes les choses que j'ai dite et que je ne pensais pas. Toutes ces choses qui t'on fait si mal. J'aimerais pouvoir essuyer tes larmes comme avant. J'aimerais te sourire comme avant. Oh comme je regrette. Jamais je ne pourrais me pardonner… Jamais je ne pourrais effacer ce que je t'ai fait. Je t'ai fait souffrir et je le regrette plus que tout. J'étais jalouse. Jalouse de ta beauté. Jalouse de ton intelligence. Jalouse de ta chance. Jalouse de ton bonheur. Jalouse de la vie que tu avais et que je ne pouvais que rêver. Si seulement tu pouvais ne serait ce qu'une fois revenir. Que je puisse te dire à quel point je regrette, te demander pardon, te serrer dans mes bras.

Au fond j'ai toujours su que je ne méritais pas d'être la soeur d'une personne telle que toi. Tu étais pure et innocente et moi je ne pouvais que t'admirer. Je ne comprend pas comment tous ces gens ont pu ne pas remarquer ton absence. Moi je l'ai vu tout de suite. Je l'ai ressentis comme je la ressens chaque jour depuis dix ans. Comme je la ressens encore aujourd'hui. Je ne comprend pas comment ils peuvent continuer à vivre comme si de rien n'était alors que ma petite Lilou est morte. Même dix ans après, ton absence pèse sur le monde. Rien n'est plus pareil. Une étoile s'est éteinte quand tu es morte. Les couleurs du monde ont changé. Tout est plus gris, plus terne sans toi. Ta présence éclairait ce monde et maintenant il est démuni. Rien n'a plus d'éclat. Pas même le soleil. Pas même la lune. Pas même les étoles. Car tu étais le plus brillant de tous les astres. Un monde sans toi n'en est pas un Lily. Je ne le savais pas à l'époque mais aujourd'hui je sais: mon mon c'était toi Lily rien que toi. Ma toute petite soeur. Ma vie ne vaut pas la peine d'être vécue sans toi. J'aimerais te serrer dans mes bras une dernière fois. Te revoir sourire. J'aurais préféré mourir à ta place. Tu as toujours mérité la vie plus que moi. Moi, je n'étais qu'une misérable mortelle mais toi tu valais bien plus que moi. Ta vie valait plus que la mienne. Alors pourquoi est ce la tienne qui s'est éteinte? La douleur de ta disparition ne s'effacera jamais vraiment et j'en suis heureuse car ainsi, tu ne disparaîtra jamais vraiment. Alors du fond du coeur Lily, ce coeur qui n'a jamais battu qu'en ta présence, ce coeur auquel personne n'accordait d'importance si ce n'est toi, je t'implore. Je t'implore de me pardonner. Et en même temps je souhaiterais que tu ne le fasses pas car sans toi, seuls la douleur, le regret et le remord me font me sentir vivante, alors que toi, tu es morte. Mon coeur a cessé de battre en même temps que le tien. A présent, il n'est plus qu'une coquille vide qui contient tous mes souvenirs. Car c'est tout ce qu'il me reste de toi: des souvenirs.

Je t'aime Lily et je regrette de ne pas avoir su te le dire plutôt, il y a dix ans.

Sache que, ou que tu sois, je continuerais de t'aimer jusqu'à mon dernier souffle de vie et bien plus encore.

Jamais je ne t'oublierais, et jamais le monde ne t'oubliera. Parce que à jamais, il y aura un vide dans ce monde. Un vide que rien ne pourra jamais combler à part toi.

J'aurais presque hâte de mourir si je pensais aller au même endroit que toi.

Mais ce ne sera pas le cas. Parce que toi Lily, tu mérites plus que le paradis. Ce n'est pas au paradis que vont les anges. Car c'est ce que tu as toujours été: une Étoile, un Soleil…un Ange.

Merci Lily, merci à toi d'avoir illuminé mon monde, merci d'avoir enchanté ma vie.

Merci d'avoir rallumé les étoiles.

Tunie


End file.
